bambifandomcom-20200223-history
Thumper's sisters
Thumper's sisters, also known by the individual names of MillyThumper, Blossom, Violet, Frilly, TrixieThumper Finds an Egg, Daisy, Ria, and Tessie, are cream colored rabbits, the daughters of Papa and Mama Bunny and the sisters of Thumper. They are secondary characters in Bambi and Bambi II, also appearing in the films' spin-off series, Disney Bunnies. General Information It is unknown exactly how many of them exist, but these bunnies are the sisters of Thumper and the daughters of Papa and Mama Bunny The maximum number to be seen at one time is six, but there are eight different names for them, with those names being Milly, Blossom, Violet, Frilly, Trixie, Daisy, Ria, and Tessie. This means that, unless one or more of the sisters goes by multiple names, there are at least eight of them. General Gallery ''Bambi II Thumpers sisters bambi 2.jpg Thumper_sisters.png Milly '''Milly' is a hungry and energetic bunny. On at least one occasion, her appetite caused her to, in spite of her best attempts to eat slowly, eat very quickly, so quickly that it discouraged her shyer sister Violet from even attempting to eat. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Violet Violet is notably shy, perhaps even the shyest of her siblings. Her lack of self-assertion is so great that, on at least one occasion, she didn't even bother to eat as she was intimidated by her sister, Milly, who was crowding the area where the clovers were and was eating her share quite quickly. It's possible she would have just skipped the meal that day if not for encouragement from her mother, Mama Bunny, to be brave enough to eat as she pleased even as Milly gorged all the clovers she could. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Blossom Blossom has blue eyes. Like her sister Daisy, she sometimes wears flowers in her fur. She has notably large ears, a trait she is quite proud of. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Frilly Frilly, unlike most her sisters, has brown eyes as opposed to blue eyes. She shares this trait with her brother Thumper. She appears to be quite friendly and seems to possess a love of butterflies in particular. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Trixie Trixie is distinguished from her sisters for having a "big, bushy tail." She is known to be inquisitive and curious, always wanting "to know what was going on." She seems to have a great admiration for her brother, Thumper, believing that he is fearless and never afraid of anything.''A Day with Papa'' Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Daisy Daisy, like her sister Blossom, sometimes wears a flower in her fur, distinguishing her from her sisters. She is known for her friendliness. She also seems to enjoy singing and dancing. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Ria Ria is known to be an intelligent rabbit, a trait she appears to have inherited from her father, Papa Bunny. She can be visually distinguished from her sisters by a white patch of fur on her backside. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Tessie Tessie is the youngest among Thumper, Trixie, Daisy, and Ria. Relationships *'Mama Bunny' - Mother *'Papa Bunny' - Father *'Thumper' - Brother *'Thumper's mate' - Brother's mate *'Thumper's Daughters' - Nieces Unnamed Sisters From Bambi It seems that Thumper had a total of six playmates who joined him and Bambi on the playful frolic through the forest that led to the latter uttering his first word, "bird". At the very least, six bunnies besides Thumper were there at some point during this event, as can be seen in the picture to the right. This is despite the fact that only five can be easily seen at previous points in the playdate. It could be argued that some of these bunnies are not Thumper's sisters, but this does not seem to be the case. All six bear a strong resemblance to one another, much like the sisters do. Furthermore, they are all seen rushing towards Mama Bunny, Thumper's mother, and at least two of them address her as "Mama". It is quite likely that the names of these six are already known, as they could very well be the same as Milly, Violet, Blossom, Frilly, Trixie, Daisy, Ria, or Tessie. However, it is uncertain which of the eight named are a part of this group of six, and it is unconfirmed that the eight named sisters even are a part of this group of six and that this isn't a separate group of sisters. That none of the six siblings appear to have brown eyes would seem to rule Frilly out from being one of them. Behind the Scenes These six bunnies were created for the 1942 film Bambi and are the template for all future incarnations of the concept of "Thumper's sisters." All six remained unnamed in the film. The 1942 storybook, ''Thumper'','' would imply that four of them are named Milly, Violet, Blossom, and Frilly, while the ''Disney Bunnies series would imply that four of them bear the names of Trixie, Daisy, Ria, and Tessie. Notably, one fanfiction would give one of them the fan name of "Jenny". From Thumper's Little Sisters It would seem that three girls were born to Papa and Mama Bunny well after the birth of their son, Thumper. These three brown bunnies were so young that they could not even play outside during a time when Bambi could walk and talk. It is clear that Thumper had six sisters who could walk, talk, run, and jump before Bambi even knew how to talk''Bambi, which means that these three, who are still referred to as "baby sisters" even after Bambi had not only learned to talk, but developed an impressive vocabulary, are likely to be different characters than the six other sisters of Thumper. It's possible that they are to be identified with three of Thumper's six other sisters and that Thumper simply didn't begin complaining about them until after Bambi learned to walk. Behind the Scenes Six of Thumper's sisters were created for the 1942 film ''Bambi. Their appearances were relatively few in said film, only appearing during the scene where the animals of the forest visit newborn Bambi, the scene where Bambi plays with them and Thumper, hops over a log, and says his first word, and what might be a brief appearance during the Little April Shower sequence. The maximum number of sisters seen onscreen at one time in Bambi is six, though usually only five are seen at the same time. In 1942, around the same time that Bambi was released, a spin-off storybook called Thumper was published. Thumper's sisters were featured here, too, in what is likely the first official publication to give them names. Here, only four sisters appeared, and they were referred to as "Milly, Blossom, Frilly, and Violet". A new set of names was created for the Disney Bunnies series in the early 2000's, where the sisters were referred to as "Trixie, Daisy, Tessie, and Ria." They inspired the daughters of Lady and Tramp in the later Disney film, Lady and the Tramp. Voices In Bambi II, they are voiced by Makenna Cowgill, Emma Rose Lima, and Ariel Winter. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Rabbits Category:Mammals Category:Female Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Thumper's Family Category:Groups